Many Internet web sites have popup windows containing specialized applications. Links and web browser “popup” code to activate these web page applications (“applications”) are both placed throughout a web site and also shared with other 3rd party web sites. These “parent” or “launch” web pages then allow the user to link to these applications in their Internet web browser.
There is a business problem with this practice; however, in that web site visitors can bookmark the application once they launched it. In so doing (i.e., bookmarking), the user can then avoid going to parent web page(s) by simply following the bookmark. This impacts web page impressions for the parent web page and can also impact advertising and marketing impressions. For example, in the case of the application being syndicated out to one or more 3rd party web sites, users can circumvent the 3rd party site entirely by following a web browser bookmark or by merely searching their Internet web browser history. Bookmarking these applications can also prevent changes to the application passed from the “popup” or launch code from taking effect, effectively bypassing some of the business process and logic for displaying these applications to users.
A typical scenario of a user navigating amongst websites employing the typical bookmarking activity is depicted in FIG. 1 wherein a user visits a web page 100 (i.e., “Web Page A”) that includes a web browser hyperlink call to action link (e.g., “Link”). At 102, the user, desiring to navigate to the location (i.e., “Web page B”) referred to by the hyperlink on Web Page A, selects (e.g., “clicks”) on the link. As a result, a second, or “child”, web page 103 (i.e., “Web Page B”) is opened (e.g., viewable) for and accessed by the user. While accessing Web Page B (i.e., hyperlinked web site), the user may then “bookmark” Web Page B 104 if he/she desires to readily access the second web page 103 in the future. As is typical, the user then navigates away from both web pages 100, 103 or ends his/her instant session on the Internet. In any event, at a later time when the user desires to return to Web Page B he/she merely “clicks” on the bookmark previously created. Upon clicking the bookmark, the web browser loads Web Page B 103 into the browser window and the user is able to bypass Web Page A 100 in its entirety as depicted by 106 and directly accesses and views Web Page B 103.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that solves at least one of the above-referenced deficiencies of the current art.